1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus refers to an apparatus that can store data and output the stored data in response to a request from a controller. More specifically, the semiconductor memory apparatus stores data using, for example, one transistor and one capacitor as a unit cell.
Since a known semiconductor memory apparatus such as a DRAM stores data using charging/discharging of a capacitor, the capacitor should be recharged at every predetermined time. In this case, the operation of recharging at every predetermined time is referred to as a refresh operation.